


Détente

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [54]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Negotiations, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not an innocent, not by any stretch of the imagination.  That said, if you push me enough, you won't like my response."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Détente

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 June 2016  
> Word Count: 511  
> Written for: FairyTransFathr  
> Prompt: 29. “I thought you were dead.”  
> Summary: "You're not an innocent, not by any stretch of the imagination. That said, if you push me enough, you won't like my response."  
> Spoilers: Takes place in the hours directly after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really wasn't sure where I was going to go with this when I rolled that D20 and got Det. Shay and Damien. And then I just let the words come as they would. I think this ended up being a nice little interlude of these two men once again sizing each other up, this time with Damien having the upper hand. I suspect this newfound respect will be explored again in the future.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He sits in a pew in the back of the sanctuary, head in his hands, and tries to make sense of what has happened in the past month. Part of him regrets ever digging into the events and circumstances surrounding Damien Thorn. With his next breath, he knows that he'd still do it all over again if given half a chance. He's known in his gut all along that he was on to something from the first incident with Saroyan. That no one else wanted to believe him is no longer a surprise. Even when he plays by the rules, there's always something that's a little off about his methods.

The stillness is disturbed by the opening of the doors behind him. He doesn't look up, not really caring who's coming in. It's not like he has a monopoly on the sanctuary. Even if most of the people here now don't believe in Christianity. A quiet sanctuary is a quiet sanctuary, regardless of the religion practiced there.

"Interesting that you're here." The voice is quiet, startling him enough from his thoughts to look up as the speaker settles next to him in the pew. "Never took you as particularly religious."

"I'm not. I just needed some peace and quiet after..." He can't even be surprised when words fail him.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

He stares at Thorn for another moment, noting that there are still bits of dried blood along his hairline and eyebrows. He's still in the same clothes, sweatshirt stiff from more of the same blood. Blood he shed by shooting an innocent woman.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to have me killed," he finally says, not flinching when Thorn turns to meet his gaze. "You've certainly got enough people out there who'd do your bidding willingly."

"Should I have you killed?" comes the curious retort. "You've seen enough to cause trouble if you wanted to."

"I have a family."

"Yeah, I know. I know what it's like to grow up without your father, and I won't do that to your boy. He and your husband are every bit as innocent as Simone."

"I never meant--"

He holds up a hand, stopping the rest of that sentence. "Hurting them isn't something I'm willing to do. You? You're not an innocent, not by any stretch of the imagination. That said, if you push me enough, you won't like my response. We clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good," Thorn replies and stands up. "One of Rutledge's people is cooking some food in the kitchen. You probably need to eat as much as I do. Let's see if we can't find some sort of détente in all of this while we eat, shall we?"

He shrugs and gets up. "I expect I'm not allowed to go to my family yet, so food is the next best thing."

"We'll eat, then I'll see if we can get you some relative privacy to call them."

"Thank you, Thorn."

"Damien."

The name is accompanied by an outstretched hand, and he can't stop himself from taking it.

"James."


End file.
